


Brother, My Brother

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-01
Updated: 1999-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Han and Luke finds that they are brothers in more ways than oneAppeared in the zine BSOTU 11 in 1999
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Brother, My Brother

**Brother, My Brother**

_You have always travelled this road alone  
Maybe it is time to open your eyes  
And let love into your heart  
And you will find that the world  
Is suddenly a little better  
And the sun is shining a little brighter  
_

**Dagobah**

"Han. No," Luke yelled and lost his concentration and fell to the ground. "I...I saw Han and Leia," Luke said shakily.

"Hum, hum. Your friends they are," Yoda said.

"But they were in pain," Luke said sadly. He looked intensely at his Master. "Will they die?" Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated

"Difficult to say. Always in motion is the future."

Luke nodded understanding and got up.

"I've got to go to them," he said, determined. Even now Han’s pain felt like a ever present phantom in his mind. Leia he could not feel anymore but with Han he did not even have to concentrate. Over Han’s pain he also received a strong picture of Vader and he knew that he was the cause of Han’s distress.

**Bespin Cloud City**

"I love you," Leia’s sad and heartbroken voice came to him as he was placed over the machine that would put him into Carbonate. He wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything would be ok but she deserved more, better than empty promises. He had danced with Lady Death for so long, he had known that one day she would stop their dance and he would lose. He had known it and accepted it. That was the way of the life he had lead. Live strong and die young but Leia...Leia deserved to grow old, to see the world grow older with her and hopefully wiser. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her to have all that, that he loved her. Probably had from the day he first saw her on the Death Star. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t tell her that and then leave her. If he came back he could tell her and if he didn’t she would fell free to love and marry someone else. So he just said,

"I know" and tried to face his fate with Corellian courage. He held Leia`s eyes for as long as he could, telling her with that intense gold-brown stare what his words had not; _I love you, Leia._ All too soon agony ran though him and he knew that the carbonisation had begun. He fought to keep down a scream but never knew if he succeeded. His world became cold, dark and empty.

**Dagobah:**

"Han. No!" Luke yelled and felt Han’s feelings hit him full force.

_*Love Leia, Can’t breathe, got to breath, can’t move*_ Han’s thoughts invaded Luke’s own and only with difficulty did he managed to hold them at bay so they did not overpower him. He tried to open up to Han just a little but the other man’s distress was too strong for him to hold back and he quickly put his mental barrier up again.

Before he had come to train with Yoda he had always had an easy link with Han but never like this. He had never been able to receive and give mindtalk so easily before. Had he just grown stronger or was there something about Han? He tried again to open up to him and this time he sent calming thoughts towards him, keeping Han’s troubled thoughts at bay.

* _Relax, I'm here. You are not alone,*_ Luke sent to him and while Han’s mind never became clear and open to him he did receive a message from Han that his mind had to have thought was very important to come through layers of pain and fear.

_*Luke, don’t. Vader. Trap. Don’t come for me.*_

Before he got the rest Han’s thoughts became too blurry and the pain too intense and Luke had to cut the connection with him. Luke’s first impulse was still to go to Cloud City but after all Han had done to warn him the least he owned him was to think things though. He opened his mind towards the city and scanned the area. He concentrated and found Leia and Chewie’s familiar presence in the Force. Their emotions were dark, sorrow, anger and hate seemed to dominate but no fear. He could also fell that they were not in the city but above it. On their way to freedom.

* _Thank the Force,*_ Luke thought, relieved, but his heart turned heavy. Chewie would never leave Han if there were any way at all to save him.

"R2D2, change course. Let’s meet the Falcon half way," Luke said as R2 had identified the ship that was still only a small dot on his screen.

**Dagobah, six months later:**

"You should not be so sad, Luke. Yoda is one with the Force now," Ben said as he appeared before him.

"I know, it is just that I had hoped to talk to him once more but he was gone before I got back," Luke said sadly and seated himself besides Ben on the stump of tree nearby.

"You can ask me" Ben suggested gently.

"I need to know. Am I a Jedi now?" Luke asked him. Yoda had told him he needed more training but now Yoda was gone and so was the rest of the Jedi Order.

"Almost. You need to defeat Vader." Luke looked dismayed. "You don’t have to do it alone. Your brother can help you."

"My brother?" Luke asked surprised. "But I don’t have a brother."

Ben nodded and said, "To protect you both from the Emperor and Vader you were separated at birth. For the Emperor knew as I did that if Vader were to have any offspring they would be a treat to him."

"Han. Han is my brother," Luke suddenly acknowledged and found that in the Force the answer had always been there and somewhere deep within him, he had always known. Ben nodded.

"Your insight serves you well."

**The Rebels fleet:**

"Kid, you’re back," Han said happily and slapped him on the shoulder while Chewie roared happily and gathered him in a bear hug.

"Chewie, I need to breathe," Luke said with laughter in his voice. Chewie put him down again.

"So, you’re come to help blown up this Death Star as the last one?" Han asked as they went towards the Imperial Shuttle he would pilot down to Endor with his team.

"Yeah," Luke said evasively. Han stopped and looked at him.

"I know that look. This is some Jedi thing, right?" He asked, distaste in his voice.

"Yes. Well, sort of," Luke admitted. Han shook his head in frustration. "Han, did you know your parents?"

"Not really. Why?" Han asked him as they continued towards the ship.

"Do you remember anything at all from them?" Luke asked him intensely.

"Small things. Glimpses," Han said and turned towards the younger man. "Why are you asking me all these things?" Annoyance was in his voice.

"Han, I know this will sound crazy but it is true. You are my brother."

"WHAT?" Han asked him shocked. "Who told you that?" Han asked him in a more civil tone.

"Ben."

Han seemed to relax.

"So what? A dead guy tells you something and you buy it? He would say anything to make you a Jedi."

* _You know this to be true.*_

" The Hell I don’t," Han said angrily and Luke smiled at him. "What?"

"I didn’t say anything."

"Yes, you did," Han said stubbornly.

"No, I didn’t."

* _But I thought it,*_ Luke added silently.

Han looked at Luke with wide eyes.

"Will you stop being in my head?"

"I’m not in your head. You are the one picking up on my thoughts."

"So what are you saying? I’m doing this?" Han asked him shocked. This day just kept getting better. From the report of a new Death Star to finding out he had the Force.

_Great, just great._ The only thing missing to make this day perfect was to discover that the Emperor was his long lost uncle.

"It really isn’t so bad," Luke told him comforting.

"Easy for you to say."

**Onboard the Shuttle**

"Told you it would work," Han said happily as they pasted the shield. "Even my old man couldn’t have done it better."

"Han, who was your...our," he corrected himself, "... father?"

"It’s just an expression, kid." He saw how Luke’s face fell.

_What is it with him and fathers, anyway?_ Han thought and shook his head.

"I remember he was called Anakin and since Solo is a name I took for myself I guess he was called Anakin Skywalker," Han said, with the first signs of acknowledgement of his newfound kinship with Luke. Luke looked like Han had just told him all planets were flat.

"Kid, what’s wrong? You aren’t getting sick, are you?" Han asked him worried.

"No. No. I’m fine," Luke reassured but his voice sounded strained. Ben had told him about Vader. Told him that Vader had been his student who had fallen to the dark side. A student named Anakin Skywalker. When Luke had asked if there was any kinship between him and Vader, Ben had denied it. He did not know what was worst; knowing Vader was his father or knowing Ben had lied to him.

**The Ewok Village, night:**

"Luke, where are you going?" Han asked him as he was about to depart. Luke sighed.

"I need to go. I have to face Vader."

"Why?" Han asked him dumbstruck. "Because some ghost told you? So you can be a Jedi?"

"Well, yeah," Luke said with a nod of his head.

"Bull shit."

"What?" Luke asked him shocked.

"Being a Jedi is something you become when you fell it is right for you. I have never head of any 'exams' on it. Ben is playing you for a fool to make you clean up his own mess," Han said disgusted.

"No, he wouldn’t," Luke denied.

_*Wouldn’t he? Did he tell you I was your brother?*_ Han’s thoughts came to him as clear as crystal.

"Did he tell you Vader was your...our father?" He asked softly. Luke looked shocked at him.

"You knew."

"When you told me we were related I kind of figured it out."

"And it doesn’t bother you?!" Luke asked him disbelieving.

"Why should it? I have lived all my life never knowing a father and I don’t need one now," Han saw what was really bothering him. "You aren’t like him. He chose the dark side. True, you have the power to do the same but that power have always been yours; Vader or no Vader."

Han put his arm around Luke.

"Come with me inside. If Vader lives after the Death Star is blow up then you can see him and I will go with you. If not just celebrate," Han said with his uncomplicated outlook at the world.

"It is not so simple," Luke protested but let Han drag him closer towards the warm and loving circle of the others.

"It is that simple. Don’t tell me you have trouble seeing him die because was he not by some twist of fate your father you would think as briefly and fleetingly at him as you do the rest of the 1000s of people onboard the Death Star who will die tomorrow."

Luke looked shocked at the thought of all those people dying but even more so because Han was right; he hadn’t even giving them a thought.

"But...but I can get him back to the light," Luke protested weakly, feeling his arguments fall to pieces.

"Maybe but most likely not. He has apparently known you were his son for quite some time and it has not stopped him. He has chosen to live on the dark side. Most likely he will not turn back," Han smiled encouraging to him. "Besides, dark side or light side. It is not a decision anyone can make for you. He would still have to make that final decision for himself and if he have decided to live on the dark side for so long why should he decide to suddenly turn now?" Luke gave him a despondently glance. "Because he meet you? Because you are his son? Now what are the chances for THAT happening?"

Luke shook his head.

"You are probably right," Luke said but doubt still in his voice.

"Of cause I am right," Han said confidently and guided Luke back to Leia and the others.

**The Ewok Village, the next day:**

**Epilogue:**

All around him celebrations were going on but Luke did not feel like celebrating. Ben had said he should kill Vader, his heart had said he should save him and Han had stopped him from doing either. Now, it was too late. Reports of the Emperor and Vader’s death had come in only a few hours after the destruction of the Death Star.

"Why so grim?" Han asked him happily as he came up to Luke.

"I was just thinking of Vader."

"Then don’t think," Han simply advised. That kid just doesn’t know how to relax, Han thought, frustrated.

"Leia wants you to come and sit with us," Han said and hoped to get Luke on better thoughts.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling you two wants to be alone."

Han smiled, a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, actually..."

"Han," came Leia’s voice from the other side.

"I swear that woman is a mind reader," Han said softly to Luke.

"No, she isn’t. You are just unknowingly planting your thoughts in her mind," Luke said with a wink.

"You really need to teach me how NOT to do that," Han said. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah. There is someone I think you would like to meet."

Han dragged Luke along with him.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked him with a smile.

"Towards the prisoners we took from the bases on Endor and the flyers who surrendered after the Death Star blow up."

"Prisoners?" Luke asked confused.

They came to the clearing in the forest where all the prisoners were in lack of a better place for them. Han guided Luke towards a woman who sat on the edge of the clearing all alone. She seemed to know they had come for her as she stood up and turned towards them. She was a stunning young woman with red hair and green eyes.

"This is Mara Jade. Mara, this is Luke," Han introduced them.

"You have the Force," Luke said happily to her. Finally he had found someone like himself.

"Yes," Mara said simply.

"There is a lot of anger in you but you do seem to walk a fine line between both sides," Luke noted. Mara crossed her arms and looked at him as if he wasn’t well in the head.

"Yeah, well. We can’t find any files on her so we can’t hold her but since she was a Jedi or something..." Han shagged his shoulders. "Anyway, if you would keep her out of trouble she can leave."

"I will," Luke promised a little too quickly and Han smiled as he left Luke and Mara. Even over the distance he could hear Mara’s sarcastic remarks to almost anything Luke said.

_He's sure got his hands full,_ Han thought.

His thoughts were on Leia when he thought he saw three glittering figures on the other side of the village. Three men smiling at him but as he tried to look more clearly they disappeared.

_I wonder what that was. I better tell Luke,_ Han decided, but all thoughts about Jedis and his brother disappeared as clouds on a sunshine day when he saw Leia coming towards him. What ever it was he had seen if anything at all it could wait.

The End


End file.
